


Knot Right For Me

by touchinghearts



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Shane Madej, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BFU Kinkmeme, Big Dick Madej, Bondage, Community: bfukinkmeme, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Lots of slick, M/M, Omega Ryan Bergara, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shane in bondage, brief squirting, power riding, talk of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchinghearts/pseuds/touchinghearts
Summary: Ryan almost can't wait until his first heat for Shane to knot him.





	Knot Right For Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anotherlostblogger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anotherlostblogger/gifts).



> I did a short fill my own prompt on the [BFU Kinkmeme](https://bfukinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/972.html?thread=6860#cmt6860) lolololol :D For [@anotherlostblogger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anotherlostblogger/pseuds/Anotherlostblogger/works) because I love her. Also she keeps giving me nsfw thoughts at work fuck u.

 

Everytime Ryan feels Shane hilt inside him, whether it’s in or out of heat, he can’t help but gasp. Shane’s cock is huge and veiny, and no matter how wet Ryan gets or how open he becomes in his desire for his boyfriend, he never fails to feel pried wide open when Shane sinks into him. It’s the best feeling in the world; Ryan _loves_ how full he is whenever Shane fucks him. He’s had a number of alphas since he first presented omega and none of them have come even close to Shane’s size, both body and dick wise. It always feels like Shane’s filling every empty spot inside him, the girth of that cock stretching Ryan past every limit he knows, the tip of it reaching depths Ryan hadn’t believed could be touched in the first place.

The first time they have sex, Shane makes sure to get Ryan wet enough that the slide in is so smooth Ryan almost doesn’t notice. Almost—because no fucking way could Ryan miss being stretched by the actual monster Shane calls a dick. He remembers the way he’d clawed at Shane’s back with each centimetre pushing into him, unable to make a single noise because it had felt like Shane’s cock was reaching for his _throat._ He remembers Shane’s hiss of pleasure in his ear, a growling “Fuck, omega, so _tight_ around me,” that led to him begging for his alpha to give him the whole thing.

Shane had stuffed in the last few centimetres in a single shove and Ryan hadn’t been able to stop himself from cumming with a shocked cry. Shane hadn’t let him rest; he’d started moving, thrusting hard until their skins slapped against each other, Ryan’s gasps leaving him in punched out little noises each time Shane bottoms so deep inside him, punctuated by the filthy wet sounds of Ryan’s slick so copious that they can both feel it frothing around the stretched rim of his hole. He remembers begging Shane not to pull out, clamped his thighs around Shane’s waist to restrict just enough movement so that cock never left Ryan’s hungry body.

Shane had wrestled him down, growling a command until Ryan, whimpering, had uncurled his legs and abruptly had them pinned back, and Shane had yanked his cock out to the sound of Ryan’s cries. He’d shoved his fingers into the hole he’d left gaping, sliding and spreading easily with the help of Ryan’s slick, and Ryan had sobbed for him to “put it back in, _Shane_ , alpha, please, oh god, I’m so empty, it’s not enough, alpha, don’t leave me empty, please, _please_ fuck me,” but Shane hadn’t. Instead, he’d sprayed his cum over Ryan’s hole just like that, his other hand squeezing around his knot as he groans out to the ceiling. Ryan’s hole had throbbed at the feeling of the seed spraying into it through the gaps of Shane’s fingers.

Shane had descended on Ryan after that, claiming his mouth even as he twists his hands between Ryan’s legs, pleasing Ryan’s hole and cock as best as he can, forced Ryan to beg into his mouth for his alpha to make him cum, whispered, “There you go, omega, feels so good with my fingers in and around you, doesn’t it, cum for me, Ryan, get it all over me,” until Ryan shakes apart under him with a scream gone hoarse in the throat Shane litters kisses against.

(Shane Madej is the first alpha Ryan had found himself addressing so traditionally, the only alpha he allows to call him ‘omega’ in turn, because he knows by then that it has no bearing on how dearly Shane loves him.)

It had been the best first time Ryan’s ever had with any type of secondary gender, made even better by the reverence Shane had bestowed on him after, the warm look in his eyes as he cleaned them both up, the sweet whisper of love he’d pressed in place of a claiming mark on Ryan’s nape.

They’d both agreed to hold off on the knot until Ryan’s fully-fledged heat came about, and it takes almost a year because Ryan’s had to put it off so many times for work. Shane’s endlessly patient about it, waving away Ryan’s apologies because in the end, “Who cares about knotting, Ryan? Everything I do with you is perfect already.”

(That’s the first time Ryan seriously thinks about offering this alpha his claiming mark, in return for Shane’s own.)

They talk about it, though, during their usual bouts of sex. Shane knows that Ryan’s never allowed anyone to knot him after the first partner he had sex with tried to force him into it at the tender age of fifteen. It was during his first heat and it had _hurt_ , the knot tearing him before it fully got inside, and after that Ryan couldn’t stomach the idea even after he starts dating alphas again years later.

But now he wants Shane’s knot because Ryan wants everything to do with Shane Madej. Shane can get him wet with just a naughty whisper in his ear, can make him beg for more even when he’s fully impaled on Shane’s cock already; Shane makes Ryan desperate to feel even more stretched than he could have imagined, makes it feel _good_. He couldn’t have envisioned himself this needy before Shane but that’s the way things are now. He wants everything Shane can give him, even if Shane himself is shy in declaring he wants that, too.

Shane refuses to ‘push’ him at first, can’t stand the idea of being one of _those_ people who’d pressure their partner for the sake of their own pleasure, and no matter how many times Ryan tries to reassure him, he won’t even let Ryan touch the knot. Ryan doesn’t push him about that because he doesn’t want to tread on any boundaries in case that’s what Shane’s reluctance means, but one day he gets fed up enough that he ties his lover flat against the headboard, slides his soaked hole down the length of that gorgeous cock, and rides Shane hard until they’re both screaming with it. He takes the entirety of Shane’s cock like this, clamps a hand on Shane’s shoulder for balance, and makes his own thighs burn as he bounces in Shane’s lap, mouthing at Shane’s ear all the things he’s been dreaming about that knot.

“Want to feel it split me open,” he moans. “I want it so bad, alpha, want you to shove that knot into me, plug me up like you’re trying to get me pregnant. You know how good it’s going to feel? _So_ good, I’m probably going to crazy with it, I’m already crazy with how fucking good your cock feels in me, making me so wet, but I want that knot so hard. I keep dreaming about it, Shane, I’d wake up with my pyjamas sticky with my own wet and you right next to me, fast asleep. I’d have to run to the bathroom before you could smell me, and I’d shove my fingers into myself, remember the way your knot stretched me so wide in my dreams. I’d cum so hard that my legs shake until I couldn’t stand.”

Shane whines, his biceps bulging against the restraints, his hips the only part of him able to move, and bucks. Ryan yelps before he laughs, breathless and glowing with the pleasure. He slams himself down extra hard and then stills, grinds it in deep as he clenches purposefully around Shane’s cock, feels the way it throbs inside him, basks in Shane’s whimpering.

“You feel so good like this, baby,” Ryan purrs, “feel fucking amazing— _ah_ , fuck! E-ever wonder what, _mmm_ , your knot would feel like inside me? You always—always say you love how tight I feel around your big fucking cock. When you finally get that knot into me— _fuck_ , it’s going to feel amazing, I’m going to be so full of you, I’m gonna feel it in my throat, right, alpha? You’re going to give it to me _so good—_ ah! Shane! Yes, yeah, fuck yeah, so big, love this so much—”

“Ryan,” Shane sobs under him.

Ryan bites his lip as he stares down at his alpha through hooded eyes and when Shane arches against the headboard, he starts moving again, lifts up and slams down, relishing the stretch each and every time. He leans forward so he can hook his arms around Shane’s shoulders, kissing him as best as he can manage when he’s moving like this.

“Alpha,” Ryan keens, “need to feel that knot so bad, I don’t even care anymore, I just want that— _ah_! Want that knot inside me right now, fuck, Shane, I need it so bad, I’m going to die, it feels so good!”

Shane whimpers into his mouth and Ryan bites at him, sucks that plump bottom lip in, his movements growing sloppier and sloppier as his orgasm fights to come through.

“Ryan, I can’t—I _can’t_ , I’m going to—” Shane cries, his hips bucking up again. “Ryan, fuck, please, I’m so close—”

“ _Oh,_ ” Ryan gasps, his body spasming on Shane’s cock just a bit because he can already feel the knot swelling under him. Fuck, this is the first time he’s actually felt it like this and it’s _so big_ , he almost wants to swallow it down right now, permission be damned. But Shane is shaking and crying for him and Ryan would never take until Shane gives it to him freely, so he forces himself to lift up, hissing at the loss of depth. “It’s okay, baby,” he coos to his alpha even as they both pant against each other, “gonna wait ‘til you say it’s okay, wait forever for you, just promise you’ll let me have it one day, I need it so much, Shane, want everything you can give me, as long as it’s you—”

His eyelashes flutter and he tosses his head back when the pleasure races inside his body towards the end. Shane buries his face in Ryan’s neck and Ryan holds him there; they climax together that way, their names mingling in the air, Shane whimpering when Ryan clenches sporadically around him, just above his knot.

After that, they’d agreed on Ryan’s heat to ease the first attempt at a knot, and Shane had relaxed enough to tease Ryan with it each time they have sex. Ryan grows near delirious with the need each day.

That’s how they end up here, Ryan finally in full-blown heat, strung out and eager and framing his hole between his fingers to entice his alpha close. He’d tossed aside the lube because at this point he’s so wet the sheets beneath him are soaked; it’s his first heat in two years and it’s hitting him hard. He’d spent an hour on his own at home when the first wave came and made use of their favourite toys as he waits for his lover to rush home; the sound of the door slamming had barely shaken Ryan out of the heat daze but Shane skidding into the room, already undressing as he cursed at his own layers, is more than enough to capture his attention.

Shane catches sight of him and Ryan meets his gaze, holds it as he drags their favourite dildo out of himself, slow enough so he can feel the ribbed sides scrape wonderfully against his sensitive insides, and when it’s finally out Shane is treated to the way Ryan gapes for him, his hole already dilated in preparation for a good mating. Ryan sets the dildo aside and spreads his legs wider, pulling his knees up to his chest so he can offer himself to his alpha properly, fingers reaching to massage at his reddened rim. He licks his lips as his eyes take in the beautiful cock dangling down between Shane’s own legs, fully hard and dribbling precum just a bit.

“C’mon, Shane,” Ryan says, his voice hoarse with the heat. “Need you. M’finally ready to take that knot. Come and fuck me.”

Shane falls on him like a starving man. He barely waits a second before he sheathes himself inside Ryan, who cries out from the speed even as his body greedily takes it in like he’s never been fucked before. He’s adequately stretched from the toys but he _loves_ that Shane’s cock is so big he feels like it’s forcing him open anyway. Shane buries his face into Ryan’s neck, his hands seizing the back of Ryan’s knees to keep him spread, and wastes no time in beginning his thrusts; they’re so strong that Ryan yelps with each one and his ears burn from the wet noises of what can only be his slick on their skin. He’s definitely gushing and he’s growing dizzy with the rocketing pleasure; he wonders if he’ll squirt.

He does: his hole convulses and sprays around Shane’s cock like it’s a fucking porno, his own dick jumping as it spurts, and his eyes roll back from the force of his climax. Shane’s name is a strangled gasp in his throat; Shane lets loose a growl that rumbles through Ryan’s shivering limbs and he doesn’t slow down, which only happens when he’s well and truly worked up. Ryan’s body jolts each time Shane hilts inside him and tears are slipping from his eyes. Shane laps them up, nuzzling at Ryan’s mouth that parts with each gasp he can’t contain, and Ryan grapples for him, digs his fingers into Shane’s skin.

“It’s so good,” he slurs. “Alpha, please, wanna feel you cum in me, want that knot to stretch me so wide, please, fuck, _please_ —”

Shane hitches his hips and his cock shifts sharply in a way that has Ryan squealing at the change, hole clamping tight and rippling around the length buried inside him in his second orgasm. Shane groans his name this time and speeds up.

“I’m gonna cum, omega,” he pants, as Ryan trembles beneath him. “Gonna put my knot into you, give you what you’ve been asking for so long.”

Ryan is completely lost in it, his heat overtaking his senses in a way it’s never done before, and he can only whimper under his alpha, spreading his legs as wide as he can, cants his hips up for optimal insemination. Both he and Shane have taken the right pills for a while so pregnancy is no risk but in this state, all they can think about is the alpha’s knot and how it’ll be buried inside the omega he’s mounting, how he’s going to plug him up. Shane snarls against Ryan’s neck, driven by instincts coaxed out thanks to his omega’s pheromones, and Ryan can feel the knot swelling.

“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me,” he chants, wild with it, “Give me your knot, alpha, give your omega your knot, plug me all the way until I can’t move from how full I am with you, please, I’m begging you—”

“Ryan,” Shane groans, and he jerks his hips.

Ryan gasps when the knot presses against his entrance and starts to push in.

“Oh, oh, _oh_ ,” he whimpers. “Shane, _Shane_ , it’s so big.”

He utters a despondent cry when Shane’s hips still.

“Do you need me to stop?” Shane asks, through gritted teeth.

Ryan has no doubt that Shane Madej is the love of his life but sometimes the man can be a real idiot, even though Ryan does appreciate his ability to stop at a point like this. He tangles one hand into Shane’s hair as a growl bursts from his chest, making Shane stiffen.

“Give it to me,” Ryan snarls at him.

Shane groans again but he resumes moving, pushing his hips forward. Ryan doesn’t know if he likes it this way or if he’d prefer that Shane just shove it in; he’s definitely wet and loose enough to manage it in one go, but he can’t help but adore the way he’s being spread so relentlessly, how his body just opens up to Shane’s knot like it’s desperate for it. Because Ryan _is_ desperate for it.

“Fuck,” he says, staring sightlessly at the ceiling, “alpha, so good, so full, alpha, please, need it inside, push _it in_!”

Shane releases another growl and then with a sharp snap, he buries the last of his knot inside. Ryan’s resultant cry is soundless; Shane heaves up, tearing himself from Ryan’s arms and pushes Ryan’s knees into the mattress as he drives forward. He can barely move with the knot now properly stuck inside Ryan but he tries and each time the knot tugs at Ryan’s stretched rim, Ryan sobs. He feels so stuffed full that he almost can’t breathe, he’s delirious with the pleasure of it. Shane thrusts forward again, as far as he can go, and Ryan suddenly realises that Shane’s cock is now deeper inside him than Shane’s ever managed before.

That’s when Shane roars, the force of it rattling Ryan’s very bones, and the orgasm hits them both.

“Alpha!” Ryan screams, but it’s drowned out by Shane’s own cry of Ryan’s name. It shouldn’t be possible considering how deep it is and yet Ryan still feels it, Shane filling him up even more, the heat amplifying each spurt of that cock inside him. It draws out his final climax and at one point he thinks he’s never going to come down from the peak, his body quaking and quaking, utterly beyond control. It feels like it goes on forever.

Shane manages to stay up only a few more seconds but he moves before he collapses onto Ryan. The noise torn from Ryan’s throat is hoarse and barely more than a breath when he feels the inevitable pull at his rim. Shane gathers his omega into his arms immediately, shifts them until Ryan’s back is to his chest and the position is comfortable for them to wait out the knotting. Ryan bucks, still under the throes of his own hormones, but Shane soothes him with soft words until he eventually calms.

Ryan doesn’t take long to come to his senses and when he does, it’s to Shane pressing kisses against the column of his neck. He arches into it; he loves the feel of Shane’s scruff scraping against the sensitive skin there, so close to the spot where the claiming mark is meant to go.

“Mmm, Shane,” he murmurs.

“You okay, baby?”

Ryan rocks his hips, enjoying the tug of Shane’s knot despite the shiver it wracks through him, and laughs a little when Shane gasps.

“Feel _amazing_ ,” he murmurs. “Knew it was going to be. Knew I was going to love this. You feel so good, alpha.”

Shane pushes his nose into Ryan’s sweaty nape, a few centimetres from the claiming spot.

“You feel good, too, omega,” he whispers, and the shyness of it makes Ryan smile.

“Kiss me,” he says. A flush of warmth goes through him at how eagerly Shane reaches to do so.

“I love you, Ryan,” Shane whispers.

Ryan wiggles back into him, hums happily when Shane wraps his arms around Ryan even tighter. That cock grinds deliciously inside him. Shane’s still spurting into him and it’s quickly becoming one of Ryan’s favourite sensations.

“I love you, too.” He’s said it plenty of times before but Shane smiles against his skin like it’s the first time he’s hearing it. “I love you, Shane,” Ryan says again, just because.

Shane kisses his claiming spot and Ryan falls asleep with his own smile etched on his lips and an old idea in his head. He’s definitely going to talk about the possibility of more than just kissing that spot when he wakes up.

 

  End  

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I ~~published~~ wrote ABO! It's one of my favourite tropes, particularly when it's far dirtier than what I did lmao. I'd super appreciate a kudos or a comment, thank you!  <3 
> 
> If there are any writers amongst you guys, you should totally check out the [BFU Kinkmeme](https://bfukinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/972.html) because yowza some of the prompts there. /wipes sweat


End file.
